The Story of Meister and Weapon
by The Lover Of Liz
Summary: This is the story of Zach and Madison a meister and weapon that go through an emotional roller coaster of death, friendships, hardships, and much more. This will also contain some of my own OC's read to find out more about this awesome story written by me and one of my best friends.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Hey everyone this my first fanfic may be a one shot not sure depends weather people like it or not so please be truthful when reviewing my first story it will help me be a better writer so enjoy this fanfic talk to ya later (oh and it includes some of my own characters) – The Lover Of Liz

I can't believe this happened "Stay with me Madison" that was me Zach yelling at my weapon scythe Madison. "Zach what happened?" she says weakly "The Keshin got a jump on us and wounded you" I said on the verge of tears. "Oh" "Yeah I'm taking you to Stein" her eyes widen at this "NO!" she yells "Why not?" I ask "He scares me" she barely whispers "I have to your close to dying" but she's already passed out "Might as well take her anyway" as I'm walking down the street to Stein's place I notice there's someone following us. I stop and turn around and see someone pointing a gun at me. "Who are you?" "Someone who wants that girl you're your carrying" "Why?" I ask threating him "oh she's just so pretty and you look weak like I can take her from you" he says "Never!" I take off running and feel a sting in my shoulder and nearly drop her "Zach what's going on" I look at her and see panic in her eyes "Someone's chasing us" I see her try to transform to a scythe and say "No save your strength" she gasps and says "Oh no your shoulder!" "I'm fine" I say we end up making it to Stein's. luckily she's passed out again I knock on the door and see Stein open it he says "What happened?" "She got stabbed by a Keshin and somebody tried to take her I wouldn't let them and they shot me as I ran away she was cautious about coming here but I don't think I would've made it anywhere else" "Hmmmmm… seems like you've both been through a lot tonight bring her in and I'll help you and her out" Stein says "Ok" I bring her in and put her on the couch "Let's check you out first" "Ok" I say he takes out the bullet and patches me up takes a blood sample. He goes to check out Madison he comes back and lays her on the table. "Let's check her out. She seems to stopped bleeding but I'd like to keep her over night to make sure she's alright" "Ok but I'd like to stay to not leave her" I say "Ok" says Stein I try to stay awake but sleep eventually over takes me.

Madison's Pov

I wake up on a bed covered up and Zach asleep in a chair I see someone walk into the room and see that it's Stein. I gasp he says "Don't worry there don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you" "What are you talking about I'm not scared" I lie "Whatever" says Stein "Your wounds have healed nicely" "Yes I can hardly feel them" "Good" says Stein "If you're feeling well enough I have food for you" "Not right now" "Well you should get some rest" "Okay" I say and slowly go to sleep. As I drift off I notice that Zach's shoulder is bandaged up "Oh ya he got shot" I sigh and finally drift off. Into a nightmare filled sleep

Well how do you like it leave a rave, review or whatever you want.-Lover Of Liz Out


	2. Chapter 2 Returning Home

Author Note-In case you read the last chapter and wondered what the characters looked like Zach has Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Light tan skin, Kind of big, and 5'4.

Madison has Dirty blonde hair, Blue eyes, Tan skin, Skinny, 5'4 and what her scythe form looks like, is double bladed, one side is deep sea blue and the other is a silver. Just a side note for everyone who wants to know what they look like.

Zach's Pov

I woke up to see Madison sleeping peacefully I felt bad for getting her hurt so I left Stein's house to go get her something to eat. By the time I got back she was sitting up looking like she was crying "What's wrong" I asked her. She was crying "I'm so sorry I caused so much trouble" "It's not your fault Madison" I said "Here your favorite waffles with butter, syrup, and chocolate chips" "Thanks" she ate her waffles in silence after she was done I asked her "How are your wounds" "Good Stein said we could go home today" "Good" a couple hours later we left Steins place and headed home I stopped her "Wait" "What is it" she asked "I sense a Keshin" I Answered she transformed into her scythe form I started walking to where I sensed the soul when suddenly a huge wave of fire came bursting out the shadows and nearly fried us "Shit!" I looked into the shadows and saw a figure walk out at us and saw that it was holding fire and grinning crazily. I ran forward and slashed his shoulder. He threw two waves of fire and burned Madison's blade "Agh!" she yelled I finally got close enough to slice the Keshin in half Madison turned back and ate the soul "Ugh spicy tasting oh well not all souls can taste good" she said "No they can't" I commented she reported to lord death that we found a Keshin "Ok good job you two keep on going like this and Madison will be a death scythe in no time" "Thanks Lord Death" she said "Bye!" when we got home it was my turn to cook I ended up making Hamburgers "These are really good Zach what'd you put in it" "Sorry but my little secret" I said "Fine" she pouted. I got in the cabinet and got out some tuna in a can for Kim our cat. I shook the can and she came running "Oh yay tuna fish!" she yelled. After everyone was done eating we all ended up going to our perspective rooms. I immediately ended up watching a horror movie. I didn't realize Madison was standing in my door way until she cleared her throat. I ended up jumping out of my skin and asked "Yes?" "I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry for causing you all the problems with the Keshin and everything" she said "That wasn't your fault Madison" I said "Yes it was if I was paying attention I wouldn't have gotten hurt" "Madison…" I started "it's not your fault if anything it's my fault I should've been watching out for you" I stated "Ok" she said nearly in tears "Madison please don't cry It's not your fault" "Really?" she asked "Really, I don't blame you" "Thanks Zach" then she left the room I ended not being able the make it through the movie and drifted off to sleep.

Well that was a good chapter favorite if you like it rave, review, or whatever you want peace out- The Lover of Liz

Author Note- Yes Kim is a magic cat like Blair is and yes my friend is helping me write this if you haven't guessed yet she came up with the idea for this story and were taking turns writing every two chapters so if you see a different format than these first two you'll know why, later.


	3. Chapter 3 Keshin Hunting

Paste your doc

Author's Note:

Well I'm the friend, and I hope you guys don't mind the new format. And thanks for letting me do this Liz Lover!

Thanks- the friend :3

Madison's POV

No matter what Zach said I still feel really bad about the Keshin. I walk into my room and turn on the TV to get my mind off of everything. Slowly I fall asleep, my body slowly becoming numb. Suddenly I'm in a bright room, there are 2 other people but I can't see who they are. I step closer shielding my eyes from the light. "Geez it's bright in here," I say the lights get brighter as I cross the room. I see a man and a boy, the boy is strapped to a large operating table and the man is leaning over him. The boy screams, I know it immediately "Zach," I yell. The man turns around and looks at me, he has a large screw in the side of his head and he looks like he's been sewn together in places.

Dr. Stein as a huge saw with blood dripping off of it he waves it in the air. "You're next Madison," he says pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. I close my eyes, when I open them I'm back in my room. I hear a loud scream I look aground trying to figure out where it came from then I realize it was me. I feel tears rolling down my face; I sit up and wipe them off with my sleeve. I hear Zach run down the hallway and into my room "are you ok?" I nodded and sighed "Sorry I had a nightmare. Fuckin Stein I hate him!"

Zach POV

Madison sat on her bed crying and shaking, I know she does this a lot but it still freaks me out. "He's not even a bad guy he saved your life," I reminded her. She nods "I know but he still creeps me out," Madison's voice is shaky. "Ok I'm glad you're alright do you want to go soul hunting," I ask her hoping it'll cheer her up. Madison smiles "totally," she agrees she gets up and slips her shoes on. We head out and go check with Lord Death to tell him how many souls we've collected. I breathe on the window writing Lord Death's number on the fog. Lord Death and Death Scythe appear on the window "Why hello Zach and Madison!" "Ok Lord Death we have collected 87 Keshin souls," I explain.

He smiles "Well you have 12 Keshin souls left and 1 witch soul good luck!" Madison comes over and waves goodbye to them, they're image fades out. I notice Madison looks kind of depressed and a little sleepy, I really hope she perks up. We find the next soul it belongs to a huge bald guy with a bandanna on. Madison changes into her scythe form in my hand. I walk behind him, tap him on the shoulder he turns around "what the…" I swing, his head flies off into the dust then Madison changes back. The guy's soul flies into her mouth, she swallows and smiles.

Madison's POV

"Yum," I squeal Zach laughs and punches me in the arm. "Was that one good," he asks me I could tell he wonders what they taste like. I nod and rub my stomach making stupid noises like I do when I eat waffles. We move on to another and another, the day continues like this. Eventually we decide to go back home with a grand total of 93 Keshin souls. By the time were half way home it gets dark, we go through a little alley as a short cut. At the end of the alley there is a group of scary looking men. I glance over at Zach gets more and more nervous and shift as we get closer.

One of them steps forward "Look it's the pretty scythe from the other day!" They all laugh; we turn around and run the other way. "Why are we running Zach," I ask he just shakes his head and we run faster. I hear the guys following after us their loud footsteps echoing between the buildings. I look up at the moon, the freaky bloody smile huge in the night sky

Ok guys I hope you liked it and feel free to rant or comment it'll help a bunch!

The friend :3

ument here...


	4. Chapter 4 The Capture

Paste your document

Authors Note:

The Lover of Liz and the friend :3 are skipping every two chapters when we write so you know. So the friend :3 is writing this chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Thanks- the friend :3

Madison's POV

If we could just keep running faster than these creeps for just seven more blocks we'd be home free! But before I can stop it Zach trips and falls to the ground "Shit Zach get up hurry!" He groans and stands up so we start running again, he's limping a bit. I know it won't be fun if we get caught by these guys because we're not that good yet. By this point there right on our butts and I'm getting really tired.

God we're never going to make it, they'll just keep getting closer and closer there's not really much I can do. "Ok I think we should split up they can't chase both of us," I yell at him. Zach looks worried but agrees, I turn around and run the opposite way along with half the guys. I sigh loudly "Well that didn't work," I try to run faster but I'm so tired it doesn't seem to effect anything. Suddenly I feel something sharp go into my leg making me fall; the four men are on me as soon as my face hits the concrete. "Ow," I cry into the pavement as one of the guys scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder.

Zach's POV

I keep running as fast as I can being extra careful not to trip again because if I do they'll get me. I hear laughing and the footsteps continuously get louder, it's either me slowing down or them speeding up. I glance behind me to see how many guys there are, one of the men in the back fling a knife and lands right in the middle of my foot. I stop in shock for a mere second and a man tackles me from behind, he punches me in the head and slings me over his shoulder. I'm too weak to fight back from all the running and the knife in the foot so I just lay there letting them take me wherever.

After walking for several minutes we stop in front of a large warehouse and go inside. He drags me into a large dark room with two chairs in the middle, one of his friends hands him a rope. I start pounding his back and kicking but it doesn't do any good considering this guy is like five times bigger than me. "Let me go damn it," I shout trying to pull away from him "Shut up," he growls. He shoves me into the chair and wraps the rope around me so tight I can barely breathe.

Madison's POV

I wasn't about to let this guy do this so I punched him and screamed "Let me go now!" The man laughs "yea right girly I understand why that kid likes you so much you're a feisty one!" Finally I just gave up "could you at least pull that fucking' knife out please," I begged him. He grabs the hilt and rips it from my skin, I scream from the pain. I can hear the smile in his voice "I thought that's what you wanted is it not," he snickered. I swallowed the pain "yea thanks," I squeaked punching him in the chest hard enough to hopefully hurt a little.

Thanks for reading. Feel free to rant or comment it'll be appreciated!

-the friend :3

here...


	5. Chapter 5 Rescuing Meisters

Paste your document here

Author's Note-This is the chapter that Soul, Maka, and the others come into the story.

Soul's Pov- Well shit I thought we have to go on a rescue mission to rescue some one-star meisters. After becoming a death scythe Lord Death started asking more of us it was getting bad it was interfering with me and Maka's personal lives'. After the Keshin's death Soul and Maka got in a relationship they'd have to ask Blair to baby sit… again. "Now Blair you have to take care of Mary and Mathew tonight while we go on a mission to rescue some meister's" said Maka "and no going off to chupacabra's with the kid's again." "Meow, ok scythey boy" I rolled my eyes. She still comes after me even when I'm with Maka. Me and Maka are walking down the street next to some warehouse when she stops me. "I can sense the meisters in this warehouse along with 5 other Keshins, call Black Star and Tusbaki. When Black Star and Tusbaki get to the warehouse Maka debriefs us.

Maka's Pov

As soon as the others arrived I briefed them on our plan of attack. "Ok Black Star your go on through the upper windows and take out the three Keshin on the upper levels" "Gotcha come on Tusbaki" "Right" she said "Ok Soul me and you will go through the side door and take out the last two" "Gotcha" Soul said. Ok let's go.

Zach's Pov

"Ugggg" I moaned "Well well well look who's finally awake" a mysterious voice said "Who's there?!" "Remove the blind" I hear someone say. Suddenly I see a bright light flash in my face I have to squint to see. I two figures in front of me the light slowly dim and I recognize who they are. "You son of bit-" but I get cut off by a slap to the face "Shut the fuck up!" I hear him yell. "Where's Madison!?" I half scream "Oh that's her name is it what a lovely nam-" I spit in his face before he can continue. I get rewarded with a shot to my thigh. "Shit!" I scream "Zach!" I hear Madison yell. I see she's bruised and has cut along her body "Oh my god are you ok?" I ask the mystery man answered for her "Oh I had some fun with her, and I was just about to have a little bit more of extreme fun" "You basterd!" I then I notice that she's really not tied up 'she's cut her way out' you think happily. You then notice someone moving in the shadows above. You look around and notice that one of the Keshin is missing. You hear a yell "BLACK STAR NO!" it sounds like a girl the Keshin in front of you looks around in panic "What's going on!?" then he suddenly collapses and I see a girl and I recognize her easily. She's Maka Albern a three star meister and her partner Soul 'Eater' Evens a famous Death Scythe. Maka unties me and Soul helps Madison as I try to stand to help Madison I collapse and blackout.

Madison's Pov

As I cut myself free from by bonds I hear a gun shot and Zach screams "Zach" I yell he looks and me with pain and terrible sorrow in his eye's from the way I look. They tortured me a lot while he was out. I can hear him talk about a whole new kind of tortured and I didn't like it one bit. I looked around for his lackey but he was nowhere to be found. As I was ready to jump on him I heard a whisper "Don't move I'm here to help" I knew that voice from the DWMA. It was Soul 'Eater' Evens that voice turned me to butter even though he was married to Maka a lot of girls' still swooned over him and one of those girls' was me. I saw Maka Soul's partner both way's she took a book from her trench coat and knocked whoever did this to us out then I heard a scream "BLACK STAR NO!" as soon as Maka cut Zach free he tried coming to me only to pass out from blood loss. "Zach!" "It's okay he just lost a lot of blood" Soul said I soon passed out from exertion of walking to check on Zach.

Tusbaki's Pov

"BLACK STAR NO!" I yell as his throat get sliced open by the Keshin I quickly eliminated it but Black Star had already passed on. "No" I sigh and go to try to help Maka and Soul but they're already done I tell them what happened. "No…Not Black Star" Maka is just as sad as I am as they were childhood friends. As we leave the warehouse with the mystery man, Black Star's body, and an unconscious Zach and Madison. We go to the death room to find out who this man is and figure out his punishment. Madison's in the infirmary but Zach is present. "We are ready to decide his punishment" I say.

Zach Pov

"We have decided he should be subjected to the Keshin's madness for as long as he lives" Tusbaki says "who was this guy anyway?" I ask Lord Death answered "He was a former servant of the Keshin Creators their job as it sounds to try to create Keshins that's why he wanted Madison to sacrifice her to help other members become Keshins themselves. Also I would like you to watch what happens to him as he's place within the Keshin's madness. We head down to the Keshin chamber I start to feel weird and I pass out…

_*Hours Later*_

He went through all that just to do that I thought to myself who knew that It could do that much damage to a man's mind he nearly killed himself on the way there. At least everything was fine now and I can rest in peace knowing it'll be all right.

End-Lover of Liz

Author's note- we have decided that if me and my friend write 1000 word chapters we only have to do one.

...


	6. Chapter 6 Apologizing

Authors Note:

Hey hope you enjoy the chapter!

Thanks- the friend :3

Madison's POV

I blink the sleep out of my eyes not too sure where I am, I look around at my surroundings trying to take it all in but no prevail. I try to roll over but what feels like loads of tiny fires explode in body "Ughh why does everything hurt so much," I wine. I hear someone to my left clear their throat so I try to turn and sitting next to this bed is the one and only Soul 'Eater' Evens! "Holy frickin cow are you real," I gasp; he nods and licks the spit from his lip. All I think is act cool and not be a total dork like usual "U-um he…he… hi," I giggle like a fan girl. He glances up "Oh hi are you feeling better," Soul asks looking actually concerned, I nod "Uh yea I think so what happened?" He goes on and tells me, slowly I remember every punch or stab or anything they used to torture me, the pain swallows me even if I think about it. "Nothing like being chased by a bunch of crazy Keshin huh," Soul says jokingly, I laugh and nod noticing that some of my teeth are missing.

Soul stands up "Well I'll see you in a little bit after the doctor gets you fixed up a bit more," he tells me as he heads out the door. "Ok bye Soul," I reply smiling a toothless grin suddenly remembering Zach, about then Dr. Stein shows up with a pen and clip board. "Don't touch me," I yell at him, he just laughed "you do realize this is the second time I've saved your life right," he retorted. I don't believe him for a second "Yea probably to do some scary dissection thing on me or something," apparently he finds this funny also. "Whatever just sit up so I can sew you up," he sighs, I do as he says but try to make sure I can get away if needed. pulls out a really long needle with medical thread tied to the end, he pulls up my shirt to reveal a long gash from my chin to my right temple I gag a little bit "Oh ew," I whimper poking at it "Yea oh that is pretty deep and needs to be sewed up so sit still," he orders me. When he stabs the needle into the flap of skin at the beginning of the cut I wince and squeeze my eyes closed.

Zach's POV

"Thank you so much Maka, Tusbaki, and I'm so sorry about Black Star," I said to everyone as I hug Tusbaki and then shake hands with Maka. I see Soul come in out of the corner of my eye; I rush over to him and grab his hand. I shake vigorously "thank you for saving us we would have been goners if you hadn't and I'm so sorry about Black Star," I thank him for everything. He smiles but I could tell he was sad "No worries kid that's all part of being a cool death scythe stuff happens there's nothing we can do about it." I'm so relieved that they aren't mad at me and Madison for all that's happened, "Hey is Madison still in the infirmary," I ask Soul. I nod and walk to the infirmary, I see holding a bloody little towel and sewing kit. Next I see Madison taking numbing pills then sticks the needle and sews the rest of the skin together. He wraps up the bloody needle and smiles at Madison "For research since you won't let me experiment on you," he says almost like he's a bit disappointed.

She looks mortified probably on the verge of tears "Um it's not a very good idea you joke like that it makes her scared," I warn him. He suddenly gets this serious look on his face "Who said I was joking," he hisses, Madison screams "See I told EVIL!" falls to the ground rolling around laughing "I was just playing with you you're free to go whenever you want," he waves towards the door. We scoot past his shaking body and run down the hallway and out of DWMA, we head back to the apartment. "Well I'm glad were out of there huh," Madison sighs then she flops on to our couch. "No can hurt me on the couch and if he tries I can cut him into tiny pieces," she mumbles face down into the cushions. I go into the kitchen and fix some hamburgers singing my favorite song and dancing around the room. After I finish cooking and the works I sit down and eat my hamburger then go to watch some T.V. I see Madison sprawling out on the couch asleep snoring and saying stuff I can't hope to understand, I push her legs up a little bit and sit down.

Maka's POV

I am so happy we saved those kids but somehow I kind of feel like it wasn't worth it, losing Black Star is hurting everyone if we would have left those two we wouldn't be effected other than a new Keshin soul to kill. I walk up to Lord Death "Do you think it was worth it," I ask silently not to upset Tusbaki. He smiles wide "Of course it was unfortunately you did lose a close friend and ally but you gained the most likely 100% trust and help from a soon to be very powerful weapon and meister who will also make great friends!" I guess he is right and losing a friend might be a door opened to something great depending how things play out. There's a loud noise then I see Papa jump out from behind something "Maka Daddy's here and I have something for you you're so brave!" God not again "Dad just leave me alone," I shriek he starts crying and then runs back to wear he came from cuddling some doll "Papa loves Maka he does!"

Looks like the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it!

-the friend :3


	7. Chapter 7 Day With Soul

Madison's Pov

I wake up to see a note taped to my forehead that said 'Maddy went to go see Soul. Maka called and said that she would like to spend time with you. She should be over by 2:30. –Zach' I looked at the clock; it was 12:30 right now. 'Good I have some time to get ready.'

Zach's Pov

As I sit in Death Bucks across from Soul I just can't stop thinking. "What's the problem Zach?" Soul asks. I sigh and say "Well I have two problems." "Well, start with the more important one." He says "Well, I don't know how to describe this, but I can feel me and Madison's wave length distancing from each other. It's worrying me, like last time I used her I felt l I was going to puke, like her soul was rejecting me." Soul look at me worryingly "That's not good. You both need to go to Stein, and let him use the emotion candles on you both." "Well that's going to be a problem." I state "Why?" he asked. "Well she's deathly afraid of him" "Hmmmmm… I think I have the solution" "What?" I ask "Well I can go to Stein and have his wife Marie do the candle therapy." "Really, that'd be great. Thanks Soul." I say "No problem, now about the second problem." "Well… I'm not sure how to say this but I think I'm in love." I stutter. Soul goes wide eyed at this. "Who!?" he nearly yells "Shhhhhhhh!" I yell back. "I don't know what her name is, but I know she works here." "Ohhhhhhhhh you like someone." I hear someone say. I turn around and see someone staring at me and Soul. "Uhhhhhh, hello?" I say "Hi, my name is Abby." hear her say. "Uhhhhhh is there something you wanted?" Soul asked "No, I just heard that you were in love." "Ok is there any tips you can give then Mrs. Nosey." she pouts at this and says "Well, who is it?" I point to the girl behind the counter. "Her." I state I hear Soul spit up his coffee "HER!" and every head turns to us. I sigh and whisper "Yes her." I turn my head back to her and see her bright red face, but mine is way worse. I gulp and Soul says "Oh sorry, but I know who that is." "Who is it?" I ask. "Her name is Elizabeth Thompson sister of Patty Thompson and weapon of Death the Kid" "Oh, I've heard of her." Abby says. I sigh and say "Seems she's out of my league." "Not exactly, she did blush when she heard me" "Ya, but it's probably from embarrassment." I say. "Listen, let's just leave, and when I get time I'll call her, and let her know and see if I can't get her to come hang out." I sigh and say "Fine." "Can I come with you guys?" Abby asks "Sorry, but it's just going to be us." Soul says "Okay, here just call if you want to hang out." She says. "Okay." I say as we leave. We go to see a movie it was just some comedy movie. We went to go get some tacos to eat after the movie. "So what now Zach?" Soul asks "Well, I just want to go home and relax." I sigh "Hey, look if you're still upset about Liz… I'll try my best, ok?" "Ok." I say. As I head home I start smelling a wonderful smell coming from a building across the street. "Mmmmmmm" I say I look at the sign it says Soul Craving's. I look inside and see Maka and Madison sitting at a table chatting and laughing. I smile at the look of my weapon laughing. I suddenly get a good idea and start heading to the movie rental place. I order a bunch of comedy movies and stop by the store to get snacks. I get home and set up the living room for our 'movie night'. She arrives home and sees the set up and asks "What's all this?" "Well I just thought it'd be fun to have a movie night since we haven't done anything fun in a while." I say "Ok cool." She says. We watch half the movies before I end up passing out on the couch. I notice two things as I wake up. 1: Something smells awesome and 2: there's something taped to my head. The note say's Zach, Tusbaki called and said she wanted to hang out so today is yours. P.S I made something to eat and there are left overs for you in the microwave. –Madison. I get up and check my phone and see that Soul called. As I dig into my food which by the way was awesome. I called back Soul and asked him what he wanted. "Well as I said I talked to Liz, and she said that she wanted to meet up with you at the movies today." he said. 'Yes!' I cheered inside my head "Thanks Soul." I say "No problem, and by the way I'll text you her number so you can talk to her." "Ok." I say "See ya." As soon as I get off the phone with Soul I call Liz. "Hello?" Liz says "Hey Liz this is Zach. Uh… so Soul called and said that you wanted to go to the movies." "Uh, ya." She says "Ok so what time do you want to meet." "How about 5:00?" "Okay sounds good see you then." I hang up and look at the time and see that it's 3:00 right now. I go and fetch my clothes from the dryer and take a shower. When I step out from the shower I look in the mirror and decide this is good enough. Even though I need to lose some weight. I head out of the house locking it behind me and go to the car to find out some asshole slashed my tires. "Shit!" I look around and see Madison's bike and whisper "Sorry Madison." I head back inside and leave a note explaining the problem and grab her keys. I arrive at the theater and immediately see Liz standing there. "Hey Liz." I say "Hey." We start talking about what to see I eventually talk her into seeing Evil Dead. 'Nice' I think. We get our popcorn and snacks and head into the movie. Within the first 20 minutes she's curled up to me scared. After the movie we go out to eat. "Where do you want to go?" I ask her. "How about Soul Craving's?" "Ok" I say we head there on Madison's bike. Turns out she walked to the movie. We arrive at the restaurant and go in. "Hello, how are you today?" says the greeter. "Very good, table for two please." I say. By the time we get out of the restaurant its dark out "Well guess I'll head home" Liz says "Here let me drive you." I say. As we are going down the street I get an idea. "Hey Liz, can I show you something?" "Sure Zach." She says. We go to the park and I take her to my secret place. "Wow!" she says "It's beautiful." I take one look at her, and without thinking I mash my lips against hers. At first she resists, but she slowly warms up to it. I bite her bottom lip to ask for entrance and get permission. Minutes pass, but to me it feels like hours before we have to break for air. She's red faced and panting. "Come on let's go." I say. As we arrive back at her house which is Death Mansion she says "I had a lot of fun tonight." "Me too." I kiss her good night as she heads inside and I hop back on the bike and head home. Madison's not home yet so I just pass out on the couch thinking about Liz.

Wooooooooo longest chapter so far yes! Hope you liked rave, review, or whatever you feel like.-The Lover of Liz

Side Note- Also my pen name has now come into play for the first time. Yes!


	8. Chapter 8 Day With Maka

Madison's POV

I hear the phone ringing from the other room so I sit up and go to the kitchen. "Hello," I say quietly into the phone, I twist the cord between my fingers as I usually do "Hey it's Maka," I hear Maka say. I nod to myself then move out of the kitchen to see Zach gone to see Soul. "Oh hi Maka what do you need," I ask her eagerly. Someone coughs on Maka's line " I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Soul' Cravings with me and hang out for the day," she replied sounding really curious. "Totally can't wait meet you over there in about 5 minutes okay," I tell Maka, man I haven't really hung out with anyone other than Zach in a while! Not that it bothers me any because he's like my best friend but I always am looking for new friends to hang out with. I slip into my room and get dressed; I put on a baggy blue t-shirt with a cat on it, a pair of black skinny jeans, and pair of blue and silver high tops. I grab my wallet last; I stuff money in it then throw it into my purse.

I sneak out of the house as quietly as possible, making sure I don't wake my cat who us asleep on the recliner. The door squeaked unnecessarily loud as I pried it open, I turn to look at Kim who has rolled onto her face and is about to fall off the chair. I step outside as quietly as possible and then head down the street, the temperature outside is perfect and there's not a cloud in the sky. Soul' Cravings isn't that far but I go to the garage to grab my bike which I find isn't there "Shit someone stole my damn bike," I grunt. I stand there glaring at the empty space wondering who would steal my bike but eventually get over it. I walk the rest of the way to the restaurant; I see Maka standing outside waving at me from a distance. I grin and wave back "Hey Maka," I yell as I walk closer to her, "Hey Madison glad to see you," she yells back. We hug, comment on each other's clothes, and then walk inside the place is pretty well empty so we get the table by the front window.

As soon as we sit down a waiter comes by our table to take our order "Hello what can I get you ladies to drink today," he asks with a monotone voice. Me and Maka skim over the assorted beverages section on the menu and pick our drinks, the waiter looks at Maka "Yea I want a chocolate shake," she tells the waiter. He scribbles her drink down on his little note pad and then turns to me "Um I guess I'll have a Cherry Pepsi please," I say. He nods, writes mine down, and then goes to the kitchen "Gosh I don't think that guy knows what facial expressions mean," I joked. Maka laughs and agrees "I don't think he blinked the entire time he was over here haha," she fixes her t-shirt with a fork. "So um Maka why'd you want to hang out, I didn't know that we we're friends," I ask her hoping she was going to say we are friends and not that we are doing some business or using me for something. She looks me in the eye and starts to explain, I cross my fingers under the table "Well to be completely honest I just wanted to get to know you better I mean we rescued you after all and I wasn't originally doing it for that reason but I decided that's the most important reason and Soul texted me and said that Zach and Liz are going out on a date tomorrow!" Before I get the chance to respond the waiter comes back and sits our drinks down in front of us, I grab my glass and take a sip then do a spit take "What?!"

Maka smiles "Isn't it so adorable Maddy I mean she really deserved to get a boyfriend. I bet they'll be dating soon and I'm sure Zach probably feels so happy too," she gushes. I put my head between my hands "Yea I am so happy for them but now I feel more forever alone than I did before which is fine because I've been single for a while I always have Kim," I explain to Maka. She looks confused "Who's Kim and you're not forever alone I know a lot of single guys and girls if you're into that kind of thing." I laugh "NO, not exactly and Kim is my magic talking cat. I don't know if you know Blair the cat but their cousins apparently!" "Yea I know Blair as annoying and she may be overly sexual but she's actually me and Soul's pet and I didn't even know she had family," Maka tells me. I suddenly remember this sort of funny cat joke "Oh hey I heard this joke from some kid and it's pretty cute do you want to hear it," I ask Maka. "Yea lay it on me," she says excitedly bouncing up and down in her chair from what I'm guessing is a sugar rush. "Ok so why do you think a cat would make such a terrible story teller," I giggle, Maka shrugs "I don't know tell me!" I nod "Because they only have one tail see I told you it was cute," I laugh even harder, she laughs along with me banging her fist on the table.

Between gasps from laughing so hard, the joke wasn't even that funny I was just laughing because of the caffeine in the pop and because Maka is on a sugar high, I see some guy drive by on my bike. "Oh there's the little asshole who stole my bike," I growl, Maka looks over at me curiously "What" she questions. I shake my head "Nothing Maka but I'm going to head home soon if that's cool I'm kind of getting tired," I answered. She shrugs "Sure I guess I'll see you soon then," I hand her $5.00 to pay for my drink and told her to keep the change for letting me hang out today. I head out of the restaurant making threats under my breath and chase down the dude on my bike. I jump in front of him causing him to slide to a stop "What do you want girl," the guy snaps. "Get off of my bike right now or I will fucking kill you," I scream turning my arms into scythe blades. He screams like a little girl, hops off my bike, and then runs away as fast as he can. I jump onto it and drive home returning it to its rightful place in our garage and then go into the house. I see Zach has a bunch of movies out and snacks, I grin and sit down beside him. About half way through the movie I see that Zach has fallen asleep I look at the time 1:00 and shut off the movie and go to bed

Wow guys I'm sorry that took so long I kind of got off topic there for a little while but I'm done now. Also I forgot to mention this but this is my day that I spent with Maka.

Thanks- the friend :3


	9. Chapter 9 The Battle

Zach's Pov

I wake up in the middle of the night to hear Madison screaming. I run into her room to see her thrashing around in the covers. I run to her side and shake her while screaming at her "Wake up Madison!" I see her eyes shoot open and her crying. "Another Stein dream huh?" "Ya." She whispers. "Come into the kitchen." I say we walk down the hall and into the kitchen. I make her a glass of warm milk to calm her nerves. "You ok now?" I ask "Ya, but I'm probably going to stay up a bit." "Ok." "Goodnight." She says "Goodnight." I reply. I head back to my room but I run into Kim in the hallway. "What was that about?" she asks "Madison had a nightmare." I say. "Oh I hope she's alright." "She is now." "Good." Kim said. I go back to my room only to see that my mirror had Lord Death on it. "Lord Death?" I ask "Zach there you are there's an emergency." "What is it?" "The Keshin Creators have targeted you and Madison." "Why, and I thought we wiped them out." "It was only a small branch of them." "Ok do you know when they will arrive in Death City and how many there will be?" "There will be 24 of them and they should arrive around 24 hours." "Ok thanks for the warning Lord Death." I say. I go to the living room to see that Madison's already fallen asleep. I shake her awake "Huh?" she says sleepily. "Madison wake up we have an emergency." Her eyes pop open immediately "What!" she asks worryingly. "You're not going to like this, but the Keshin Creator's they're back, and there looking for our blood." She gets a very worried look on her face. "It'll be fine get some sleep I'm going to get prepared." "Okay." She says and goes back to sleep. I look at the time its 5:00. I go grab my combat clothes. Just some boots, thick but loose stab proof chain pants, and my bullet proof vest under my awesome trench coat. I take a shower then go into the kitchen and grab a light breakfast for me and Madison. I look at the clock and see that it's 8:00 by now I see that Madison is awake "Are you ready?" I ask "Yes." She says "There's going to be a lot of them do you want me to call Soul or anybody?" "Yes call Liz and have her bring Kid and Patty so they can help us." She says. I dial up Liz "Hey Zach what's up?" "Liz I need you, Kid, and Patty to get over here right now." "What for?" "No time to explain just get over here as soon as possible." I say. "Ok Zach we'll be over as soon as possible." "See you soon." By the time they get here it's already 10:00. Liz storms in followed by Kid and Patty and immediately asked "What's wrong?!" "The Keshin Creators there coming for me and Madison and we wanted some back up." "Ok, I guess we can spare the help." Kid said.

_*A Couple Hours Later*_

It was now 10:00 at night while we were waiting for them me and Kid were scanning the desert for the Keshin. We were getting ready to stop our search for tonight before I sensed something in the distance. "It's them!" I said "Ok every one into your positions." Madison said. "Wait there's a problem here." I said "What?" Liz asked "Yes I sense it too." Kid said "A witch." "What!" Madison yelled "Relax Madison we'll be fine." Kid said. We get into our positions with me and Madison in the middle of the road and Kid is hiding behind some rocks waiting to spring the trap. I look at the group and recognize someone from the group. "It's her, the girl from Death bucks." "Who is she?" asked Madison "She said her name was Abby, so that's why she was there to spy on us." They stop about 20 meters from me and Madison. "Abby nice to see you." I say "Who?" she asks generally confused. "Are you sure it's her?" Madison asked "Yes I'm sure" I say. Then a clear look appeared on her face "Ohhhhhhhhh you must be talking about my twin Abigail." She hisses like she was part snake. I get in my fighting stance and ask Madison "Do you want to use Soul Resonance?" "Yes." She replies. Me and Madison then Yell "Let's go Soul Resonance!" I feel our souls start to resonate but suddenly I feel a crushing feeling in my lungs. 'Our souls are still incompatible' I think to myself. I start to see my vision go black I hear Madison yell "Zach!" I then see Kid run after the Keshins before I black out. I hope Madison and Kid will be alright.

_*After The Battle At Stein's Laboratory*_

I wake strapped to a table with Stein looking down at me. 'Shit.' I think and out the corner of my eye I see Marie and the rest of the gang looking worried. I try to sit up but I'm strapped down. I try saying "Can someone please get me off this table." But no sound comes out. I try again only to hear Stein say "He's awake." But before everyone can come help me Stein says "Stay back let him get his bearings. Now Zach I'm sorry to say, but with what happened with Madison was your souls rejected each other which caused damage to your lungs and vocal cords. I was able to help you with your lungs but not your vocal cords. So the good news is that you're alive. The bad news is you can no longer speak." I just stare at him in shock; I then feel my neck and discover stiches along it. I just look down only to hear "Zach it's okay." I look up again to see the gang all around me. I then think to myself 'I'm lucky to have such wonderful friends'. Stein tells everyone to leave so I can rest. As I drift off to sleep I notice something. Liz wasn't with the gang, but I was too tired to think about it anymore.

DUNDUNDUN big plot twist. Hoped you guys liked it leave a rave, review, or whatever you want. Bye.- The Lover Of Liz


	10. Chapter 10 The Battle pt2

Madison's POV

Tsubaki leads me into a large building that said Soul Pizza on the sign,this place doesn't much look like a restaurant. When we stepped into the door there is a really long hallway that went one way for a while. At the end of the hallway is a big checkered door, I am kind of afraid to go in. Tsubaki smiled and dragged me towards the black and white door. Her face is lit up with excitement "Are you ready," she squealed high enough to break a glass. "U-um sure," I stammer closing my eyes and stepping forward with her. And with that she opened the door to reveal a pizza paradise. There are rows upon rows of different pastas, pizzas, and desserts, there is even a big arcade in the back! "OMFG Tsubaki this is amazing," I gasp giving myself a nose bleed, I don't know what to do first.

She grinned really wide "Yea uh this was one of my favorite places to hang out at when I was kid and occasionally now so I figured why not share the fun," she admitted. We decided to get our pizza first so we went and found an empty table, which there was a lot of because not many people know about this place. When we sit down a lady comes by and gives us a gaming and buffet ticket in exchange for $10 from both of us. "Wow I didn't know you like video games," I added, she sighs and explains. "Well at first I didn't really care for this place then I showed Black Star and he loved it so much it grew on me too I guess," she tells me. I feel like I can relate to her kind of "Yup my miester Zach he loves computer and Xbox games so we end up playing them a lot together." We talk a while longer and then get up to get our food, Tsubaki goes straight for the pepperoni pizza and grabs a couple slices. I wander around a little bit unsure of what I want since there are so many things to choose from.

Eventually I settle on two slices of cheese pizza, one slice of macaroni pizza, pasta, and a lime soda then go sit down. We eat fairly quickly and then our attention turns to the arcade full of games and Lord Death only knows what. "So you want to go play some games Tsubaki," I beg her, she agrees and we both skip towards the arcade. I can barely contain my excitement I feel like a little kid in a candy shop! We both whip out our game tickets and run over to the ski ball, I type my ticket number in the bottom of the machine. A bunch of little orange balls roll down the slot and pile up on each other at the bottom. Tsubaki and I each grab one and start to toss them at the holes, I get a 500 at first shot and Tsubaki gets the same. After this game is over we check how many points we have left on our card and then go find a new game.

Tsubaki's POV

I couldn't believe how much fun we're having I honestly thought I'd be sad forever after Black Star died. So I'm thrilled to have some relief from the crushing depression no matter how short it might be. We played game after game and in the mix I had completely lost track of time and there isn't any windows in the arcade. Honestly I could probably do this all night but I felt I had to remind Madison to check the time just in case she needed to be home at a certain time. I poked her arm "Hey you might want to check the time and do you have a specific time you need to be home or whatever " I ask her hoping she doesn't have to leave. Madison pulls out her cellphone and checks the time "Oh it's 6:53 and I'd like to be home at 7 so it won't be completely dark when I go home." "Do you have a ride," I say concerned I still don't think she's safe from the Keshin Creators. She nods "Yea I brought my bike so I should be alright I'll probably head out in about 5 minutes."

Madison's POV

Five minutes passed quickly I thanked Tsubaki for such a good time and gathered up my things. "Well see you soon we'll have to do this again," I waved goodbye and went outside, I put my stuff in the mini trunk of my bike. I jumped up on the seat and started up the engine, I turn the head light on and take off into the night. I park the bike in the garage and climb the stairs to go inside, I see that Zach must've left the TV on by accident. I pick up the remote and click it off then stumble to my room realizing how tired I actually am. In one lazy movement I tear off my clothes, put my pajamas on, and flop onto my bed, I'm pretty sure I was asleep in less than a second. I figured I am too tired to dream but I guess I'm wrong because within minutes I'm back in the awful lab of .

This time is different though, I am the one stuck to the table and Zach is limp and cut up on the floor. No one is in the room except me and Zach's lifeless corpse, I attempt to transform my arms into scythe blades to cut out of the ties but nothing happens. I close my eyes for a moment and when I open them is standing over me with Death Scythe Spirit pointed at my neck. "No don't," I whimper trying to squirm out of the bonds that have me trapped, lets out a truly horrifying laugh. I scream and cry as he slides Spirit's blade down my throat and stops on my chest very close to my heart. At this point all I can do is hold my breath and be terrified, Stein's smirk covers his face then he pushes the blade down and it goes right through me. I start to cough up huge clots of blood except they are black, in my head I start to panic thrashing around like a crazy person. "The insanity is spreading," Stein hisses then sticks his fist into the stab hole causing me to scream even more.

I wake up to Zach shaking the living crap out of me, "Another Stein dream huh," Zach asks. I shrug my shoulders "Ya," I whisper. "Come into the kitchen," Zach says we walk down the hall and into the kitchen. Zach pours a cup of milk and warms it up then hands it to me. I drink it all in a matter of seconds "You ok now," he asks. "Ya, but I'm probably going to stay up a bit," I inform him "ok." He still looks really worried "Good night," I smile "Yea good night." I go lay down on the couch and turn on some late night TV for a while. I'm about to fall asleep again but no shows up behind my eyelids which I'm very grateful for maybe I'll get some sleep after all.

Zach goes back to his room, I roll over, and go back to sleep. Maybe a few minutes later I feel arms on me, my eyes barely open and Zach is there again. "Huh," I sigh to tired to even talk. "Madison we have an emergency," he explains. My eyes pop open immediately "What," I say wide awake now. "You're not going to like this but the Keshin Creators are back and looking for our blood," he says panicky. I get a worried expression "It'll be fine get some sleep I'm going to get prepared," Zach tells me. "Ok I guess," I reply, I feel bad for going back to sleep but if I don't I won't even be able to fight.

Maybe a few later I hear Zach's or Kim's footsteps, I roll over to see who it is. Zach comes into the living room in his combat clothes and then goes to take a shower. While he is busy I go into my room and pull on a t-shirt under a grey hoodie then a pair of skinny jeans and thick black hiking boots. About 30 minutes later he gets out and grabs a light breakfast for the both of us. Zach looks me in the eye "Are you ready," he asks solemnly, "Yes," I reply with a shaky voice. "There's going to be a lot of them do you want me to call Soul or anybody," he questions. "Yea call Liz and have her bring Patty and Kid so they can help us," I suggest. Zach punches in Liz's number the phone rings for a few seconds then she picks up "Hello?"

He goes into the other room which makes the conversation a little difficult to hear. The phone call is brief but apparently he's convinced her to come and bring her crew "Wow that was fast," I note, he shrugs "I guess it doesn't take much to get the son of Lord Death to help a person in need." I agree and about that time Liz bursts through the door followed by Patty and Kid "What's wrong?" Zach fills them in "The Keshin Creators they're coming for me and Madison and we need some back up!" "Ok I guess we can spare the help," Kid said.

-A Few Hours Later-  
We're all looking intensely for the Keshin in the desert but it's late and I can tell everyone is tired. We are about to give up our search when Zach yells "It's them!" "Ok everyone into your positions," I command. "Wait there's a problem here," Zach says. "What," Liz asks, "Yes I can sense it too," Kid adds. "A witch." "What," I yell, Kid looks over at me "relax Madison we'll be fine," Kid says trying to comfort me I guess. We all go to our places me and Zach stand in the middle of the road and Kid hides behind some rocks waiting to spring our trap. Zach scans the group and then stops on a girl "Its her, the girl from Death Bucks." "Who is she," I ask annoyed that he is flirting when he's already got Liz.

"She said her name was Abby, so that's why she was there to spy on us!" They stop a little ways away from us "Abby nice to see you," Zach says sarcastically "who," she asks looking pretty stupid with such a confused expression. "Are you sure it's her," I ask him he nods. "Yes I'm sure," Zach clarifies. Then a look of realization appears on her face "oh you must be talking about my twin Abigail," she hisses like a snake. I feel Zach shift his weight "Do you want to use Soul Resonance,"he asks me. "Yea," I reply. Me and Zach then yell "Let's go Soul Resonance!" Our souls begin to resonate but I feel Zach's soul get torn from mine. He drops me on the ground and I see begin to fall "Zach," I scream.

Before I can do anything about it I transform and a large man jumps on top of me with a demon weapon. He stabs the blade covered in black liquid right where Stein did in my dream 'odd' I think to myself. Abby stands off behind the large group of Keshins smirking at me, this really pisses me off for some reason. I kick him off of me and chop him into bits with my scythe blades. Suddenly I feel really good when the Keshin's black blood splatters me from head to toe. "He…he… nice," I grinned, I start to maul the Keshin one by one until me and Kid are fighting back to back. Abby frowns from her spot she grabs one of the big Keshin and climbs onto it's back. After we got done dealing with the four Keshin in front of us I look to see Abby got away "damn she escaped," I complain.

Liz and Patty transform back to their human selves "Phew I'm glad that's over with," Patty giggles. I glare at her "for now," I snarl under my breath then I go and check my miester.

-Back at Stein's Lab After The Battle-  
We drag Zach into the lab yelling for Stein "we need help!" I hear a loud noise like wheels scraping the floor it gradually gets louder until I see a chair with on the back it skid to a stop in front of us. "What do you need," he says between drags on his cigarette, he looks down to see Zach limp in my arms. "Go take him to that room on the left and put him up on the table so I can have a look see at him," he insists. We pick Zach up, take him to the room, and lay him down on the table. Stein comes in shortly after then tells us to leave, I was extremely reluctant to leave Zach alone with that dissecting maniac. We all go and wait in the main office for what feels like forever when Marie came in to tell us to go on in. We walk in and see Zach bound to the table with stitches in his neck breathing heavily.

One of his eyes slide open so we all rush over to see him but before we can cross the room Stein stops us "Stay back and let him get his bearings. Now Zach I'm sorry to say but with what happened with you and Madison was your souls rejected each other which caused damage to your lungs and vocal cords. I was able to help you with your lungs but not your vocal cords. So the good news is you're alive but that bad news is you won't be able to speak." Zach just stared wide eyed then reaches up and touches the stitches that line his neck. He looks down so we go and crowd around him "Zach it's ok," we say. Stein shoos us out the door telling us to leave him so he can get some rest.

As we walk out of the lab I give Zach one last look and I know it'll never be the same again but I try to get past that. I grab Stein's lab coat sleeve and yank him aside "how come you can't fix him you're supposed to be this genius scientist or so everyone says but you can't bring Zach's voice back," I shout at him. He slides out of my grip "it's impossible I've tried just about everything your friend will just have to deal with this until I can come up with a solution," he says all too calmly. By this point I'm fuming "fine just whatever," I snap stomping out of the lab, I slam the door behind me as I go outside. I go around the side of the building and sit down in the mud, I pull my head in between my legs and start to sob. "God this is all my fault he is never going to forgive me," I whimper to the ground. Suddenly I feel rain drops start to hit my back slowly at first and then harder "well I suppose I deserve this!" Someone's hand comes down on my shoulder so I jump up and get defensive, it's just Kid "oh hey Kid," I whisper.

Kid smiles at me "hey Madison um do you want to come inside and get dried off," he asks reaching a hand out to me. I nod and take his hand, he pulls me to my feet then I wipe the dirt off of my pant legs "thanks," I mumbled. Somehow I only had one shoe on because when I stood up Kid pointed at my at it, got a nose bleed, and started to hyperventilate crying about my asymmetrical feet. I kicked my shoe off and left it there so he would stop "better," I ask hoping he wouldn't pass out. Kid nods and we go inside, I go and find a pencil and paper to give to Zach so he can communicate better. walks out of his office puffing on a cigarette, I try to walk as far away as the building would allow to avoid making contact with him. I slip into Zach's room and find him asleep on the table still strapped down like he is a prisoner. I walk over to the table and undo the metal bonds then I write a note on one of the papers "I brought you this pencil and paper to help you tell people what you need to say. I know it probably won't make you feel any better but I hope it gives you some dignity and I'll be in the waiting room when you wake up -Madison."

Death the Kid's POV

That girl I believe her body might be symmetrical but for a brief moment I find myself unable to care, she is beautiful. Her pretty blue eyes shine in my head continuously and the sound of her voice keeps replaying in my ears. I sit down in a chair feeling a bit dazed from the unique experience, I've never felt this way before there's butterflies in my stomach and my brain feels all scrambled up. "Symmetry she's not symmetrical," my mind screams at me, I try to ignore it for as long as possible but eventually the need for symmetry takes over. In seconds I'm up arranging things and cleaning up 's lab "how he can live like this," I wonder utterly astonished. I notice my stomach begins to feel tingly as I near the waiting room, I sense Madison there with Liz and Patty. I stand outside the door pondering whether or not to go in when ,thank heavens, Zach stumbles out of the patient area. "Oh Zach how are you feeling," I say without realizing he can't speak, he lifts his hand which is carrying a pencil and paper. He writes something down fairly quickly and then flips it up to show me "fine. Where is Liz and Madison," it reads. I point at the door so he limps in smiling at the girls "why does he have a girlfriend especially Liz and I don't after all I'm a pretty attractive shinigami!"

Madison's view from the battle of the Keshins and after. Hope you enjoyed reading it!  
Thanks- the friend :3


	11. Chapter 11 Returning Things To Normal

Zach's Pov

As I'm released from Stein's I walk ahead of the group just to get home faster. I see Soul and the others head their perspective ways as Madison and me walk to our house. I get in first and run to my room just to be left alone. I go to my mirror and look at myself. Just stare at myself at the scars at my neck. I feel along my neck and suddenly feel a fit of rage at Madison, but I rethink 'It's not her fault'. I lock my door and just lay on my bed thinking about how this happened. 'It's my fault I knew that our soul wavelengths were slipping.' I think. I hear a knock at my door I open it "Hey, Zach do you want anything for dinner?" Madison asks I get my pad and write 'No' "Ok." she says. I go to my bathroom and end up taking a shower. I just stand under the water letting it run over me. I get out and put on some shorts. I turn on the T.V. but end up falling asleep. I dream about Madison but something is wrong. She turns to me with a crazed look on her face. I look at her with a worried look on my face as she slowly walks toward me she transforms her arm into a scythe. I try to run but I find out I'm shackled to the floor. "What are you doing?!" I ask "Just experimenting." She answers. She stabs me in the chest "Agh!" I scream out in pain. She transforms her blade back into a hand and rips out my lungs. I try to gasp but can't manage to. Just as I'm about to die I wake up screaming with Madison shaking me awake. I notice my face is wet from sweating and that I'm panting. Madison looks at me with concern and asks "Are you ok?" I shake my head yes "Do you need anything?" I shake my head no. "Ok, well I'm going back to sleep." She says with a concerned look and then she leaves. I get out of my bed I see that it's 5:00. I inwardly sigh and get some clothes on and go into the living room. I sit on the couch and flip on the T.V. I hear the front door open and I see Kim trying to sneak back in. I wave hi and she waves back and hurries back to her room. I flip the T.V to my Xbox and start playing just trying not to fall asleep again. But no such luck. I pass out, but no horrible nightmares again.

Madison's POV

After we all leave Stein's Laboratory I notice that Zach is rushing ahead of the group. Liz tries to catch up to him, but I pull her back and say "Just leave him alone he's obviously sad right now." She nods as I wave bye to everyone and we all go our own ways. When I get home I see that Zach has gone to his room I knock on his door. He opens it I ask "Do you want anything to eat?" he writes 'No.' "Ok." I say. I go fix myself dinner after I eat I go to my room and put on some pajamas. I just lie in my bed trying to sleep but I just can't. I soon hear screams coming from Zach's room and I rush to him. I see him thrashing around his bed. I run over to him and shake him awake and he looks at me with panic in his eyes. I ask "Are you alright?" he shakes his head yes. "Need anything?" he shakes his head no. "Ok." I say worryingly. I go back to my room, but I end up getting to sleep. I wake up a couple hours later and go into the living room only to find Kim curled up in her cat form next to Zach. I go into the kitchen to make some eggs for me and Zach. I eat mine and put his in the microwave. I check my phone to see that Kid called I call him back and ask "What's up Kid?" "Hey Madison I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." "Sure Kid." I respond. I leave a note telling Zach where I am. I then leave the house to see Kid.

Zach's POV

I wake up to see that Kim is cuddled up to me on the couch. I try to get up without waking her and go into the kitchen I check the microwave and see that there are eggs. I get them out and as I'm eating them I see a note on the table explaining that Madison went to hang out with Kid. Kim comes in to say goodbye as she heads off to work. 'So I have the house to myself today' I think. I texted Liz to ask if she wanted to hang out. 'Sure' she said. I go into my room and grab some movies out. I fix two glasses of Pepsi and grab some snacks. I hear a knock at the door and answer it. Its Liz I give her a quick peck on the cheek and she comes inside. We cuddle up on the couch watching some movies. We watch a mix of comedies and horror movies. About half way though she falls asleep and I fall asleep not soon after.

I wake up not long after to see that Liz is still sleeping next to me. Madison is back from hanging out with Kid. I get up without waking Liz and go into the kitchen. It was my turn to cook dinner so I put some noodles on the stove to boil while I cook the sauce. I put some cheesy bread into the oven. After it's all done I lay a plate for Madison away. I fix me and Liz's plates I go into the living room and lightly shake her awake. She yawns and sits up to eat. After were done I rinse off our plates and go back into the living room. Me and Liz go into my room and end up falling asleep on my bed.

Wow suspenseful in the beginning but awesome ending so leave a rave, review, or whatever you want.


	12. Chapter 12 Black Blood?

Madison's POV

I decide to go check on Zach because I can't find him or Liz but I figure Liz has gone home. I walk into the living room to see Kim completely sprawled out on the carpet "Hey Kim you should probably get up and go to your room instead of laying on the floor," I suggest. She stands up and stretches "Oh ok sorry I was on the couch but I guess I rolled off," she says. I nod and go into Zach's room down the hall; Zach and Liz are both asleep on his bed. "Oh I didn't think their relationship has gone this far," I whisper looking hard at the bed. I turn and start to tiptoe out of the room when the floor creaks and Liz sits up. She yawns and rubs her eyes "Hi Madison I didn't know you were here," she sighs. Liz scoots out of the bed careful not to wake Zach and left "Bye Madison see you soon I hope!"

I wave her goodbye "Bye Liz," I am kind of happy she's leaving I feel awkward when she's around now. The phone rings a few times from the other room so I go pick it up "Hey Madison," I hear Kid say. "Hi Kid what's up," I ask, I feel butterflies in my stomach when I talk to him. He clears his throat "Uh Madison um do you want to… go out with me?" I grin to myself and fan girl for a second "Yea I'd love to Kid," I reply giggling. "O-ok great," he stammers then hangs up the phone, I high five myself "Yes!" Suddenly a weird feeling washes over me, my head starts to spin and I start to think unthinkable things. Almost in a trance my right arm transforms into a scythe blade and I walk into Kim's room.

Kim's POV

I look over and Madison is standing in the doorway with a crazed look on her face. "What do you want," I ask her trying to keep a straight face but it was continually getting harder as Madison comes closer. "Just to play," she growls I see that her arm is a blade then Madison jumps on me trying to cut my neck. I scream and throw my arms up to protect my face and then I kick her off of me. "Sit still damnit," she yells grabbing at my leg, I hear running footsteps coming down the hallway. "God Zach help me," I scream pushing Madison away. "Shut up," she snaps, Zach bursts into the room and pulls Madison off of me. Madison tries to claw Zach but he holds her tight, finally she calms down and begins to sob.

Madison's POV

I sat in Kim's room crying and apologizing "I'm so sorry Kim I don't know what's wrong with me I'm sorry." She nods "it's fine you just scared me a bit I'm not hurt or anything," she says. Zach looks worried; I squirm away from him and run into my room locking the door behind me. "God what is wrong with me," I whine, I can still feel the Keshin's blood on my skin it feels so good but I know it shouldn't. I pull off my shirt and check on that stab wound I didn't let touch it so it just bled weird black goo for an hour than quite. Now that I look at it the skin has turned raw and meaty around it, I wonder if I should go see Nygus sensei the DWMA nurse.

I slip my shirt back on and run through the house to go outside; I hop on my bike and drive towards DWMA. When I get there I go to Nygus' office, I know it's a Friday evening and I doubt she's still here but it doesn't hurt to look. I find her in a small storage room sorting through pill bottles "um Ms. Nygus I have a problem." She takes me into the main office and tells me to go sit on the bed "Ok darling what's the trouble," she asks. I yank my shirt up to reveal the hole in my chest oozing black "It hurts," I complain. Nygus gasps "How did you manage that Madison," she asks coming over to get a better look. "Well a few days ago we had a little run in with a small Keshin Creator army and one of them stabbed me with a demon weapon with the tip covered in black liquid," I explain. She just stares open mouthed at me "Why didn't you tell anyone before now?"

I shrug "Um I don't know I just didn't think I needed it and I've been feeling kind of funny these past few days and I just haven't been thinking straight." Nygus gets up and grabs a sewing kit and gauze; she comes back and sews up the wound. After she was done wrapped my chest with gauze and gives me some pain killers then asks me a question. "So what do you mean funny," she looks very interested so I tell her "I tried to kill my friend Kim just a few minutes ago I feel crazy like I need blood and killing to make me happy and I keep feeling the Keshins blood I killed on my skin and like I really like it when I know I shouldn't." Nygus nods and writes something on a clip board on her lap "Ok well I guess I'll do a little research tonight and get back to you tomorrow." I thank her and walk back out into the hallway; a few teachers are walking together. I walk to my locker and grab a few books that I forgot out of it, the teachers pass me a few slowing down and two stop including . He grabs my wrist as I turn to walk away and looks in my eyes "what the…"

Zach's POV

Me and Kim sit in the living talking and writing about Madison's weird behavior I ask her if she's ok. She shakes her head and lifts her arm; Kim has a gash on the underside of her arm. "I'll go get you some gauze Kim," I write then run to the bathroom and get some gauze from the cupboard. I go back to the living room and give it to Kim; she smiles and puts it on her cut. "So why do you think Madison went after you like that," I write her. Kim shrugs and says "Zach I honestly have no clue but she was really scary!" I nod "yea definitely not normal."

Well you guys I don't really know what to say so I guess rate and comment.

Thanks- the friend :3


End file.
